


A Basket Full of Sunshine

by matchmakers



Series: Pastry and Photography [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, pastry chef!taeyong, photography professor!johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchmakers/pseuds/matchmakers
Summary: Winter, soft blankets, a basket, and most especially, Hayoon.





	A Basket Full of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite short and is just a bonus because the lovely (woozcheol) had requested for it and i thought it’d be really nice to write some more related to _as if it was the first time_ , so thank you! this is for you and to all the sweethearts who enjoyed as if it was the first time! ily ♡

Taeyong was shocked, more like baffled, on how fast the time flew when he opened the window in their bedroom–perhaps it was a bad idea to do so–and the wind that touched his skin made him shiver down to his core, it is as if a deity associated with ice just took a deep breath and blew it on his face with a hint of snow.

Perhaps, it really was a bad idea, because he was only wearing a thin shirt with his pajama pants on. But he inhaled the morning icy wind and allowed it to pass through his nostrils and stir with his empty stomach, and exhale it with a puff of smoke on his mouth. Johnny would definitely wonder why Taeyong would even bother to open a window when it is freaking -4° outside. Jesus.

Johnny groaned, muffled noises with his face pressed against his pillow, when the cold breeze of wind touched his skin. _Did he turn off the heater?_ He wonders at the back of his mind while his hand was snaking around the space in the bed beside him to find his lover, but to no avail, because it was empty and he felt colder.

Taeyong looked over his shoulder as soon as he closed the window to see if he finally woke Johnny up–he thinks it was a good way to wake his giant husband on a lazy but cozy weather like this on December 23rd–and when he did, his eyes met with a sleepy and droopy eyes. “Please close it.” Johnny said and he pulled his comforter up to his chin, trying to find an available warmth that the bed could offer, but it wasn’t enough. So he looked at his lover again and said, “and please come back here. I’m cold.”

What was Taeyong supposed to do, say no?

He laughs at the pout on Johnny’s lips and waddle his way back to climb up the bed again. Johnny was fast enough to tangle his limbs around Taeyong once his husband had tucked himself again under the comforter. Days like this are the days both of them enjoys the most. Simple days like this that allows them to stay in bed just as much as they want and be lazy because it is finally Christmas break.

It is one of the best days because they are finally–in the time being–free from the stress they are getting from the academy and university they both work at.

Taeyong lifted himself up to rest his head atop Johnny’s shoulder and so he could imprint a wet kiss on Johnny’s cheeks. “Big guy, you need to wake up now.” Taeyong whispers and kissed him once more and Johnny groaned again while he was holding Taeyong tighter this time to feel warmer. “Do we even have anything else to do when we get out of this bed?” Johnny sighed, his morning and hoarse voice always sounded so sexy in Taeyong’s ears.

Taeyong wishes he could stand up now and make breakfast, not breakfast even, it should be brunch. The digital clock standing on the side table reads 10:37 A.M. but Johnny is still being stubborn about waking up and untangling his limbs around Taeyong, he was too comfortable to even bother resigning himself in the situation.

“You promised to help me buy gifts today.” Taeyong said while he was rubbing his temple against Johnny’s cheek like a cat and that even made Johnny feel more comfortable. This could be a challenge for Taeyong sometimes; really, he thinks it’s more challenging to deal with his husband than having a child, only except, he doesn’t know how it feels like to have a child.

Winter season has a place on their hearts, but the difference between them is that, Taeyong likes to go around outside and enjoy himself like a child while watching the snow touch the ground until it covers the streets, the cars, the trees, the roofs, and his heart’s content; while Johnny, he likes to stay at home bundled up like a burrito with soft blankets and has Taeyong trapped inside his embrace–actually this is Johnny on a daily basis in any season, there is no lie–or cuddle on the couch while drinking hot chocolates.

Johnny finally opened his eyes and said, “Didn’t we already buy the gifts last week?” Taeyong rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly, “I told you we haven’t bought gifts yet for our parents.” And Johnny sighs too, he finally remembers that they still have to buy gifts for their parents, how could he forget. “Okay babe, just give me five more minutes.”

Even though Taeyong knows that that’s a lie, he allows Johnny to stay in bed just for a couple of minutes more while he goes to the kitchen downstairs to cook something to eat.

Taeyong’s brain was so preoccupied with what gifts they should buy for their parents, this, is also a challenge for someone who lacks ideas in gift giving. Although, he’s very much creative when it comes to pastry, he doesn’t have much creativity with gifts. Taeyong thinks it would be as easy as ABC if he could just bake a cake for his parents, or for Johnny to collect photos and send a photo album for his parents as a gift, but it’s so weird how neither one of them is good enough to think of a nice present to give someone.

He also doesn’t like asking what his parents might like since he likes to surprise people, but his parents and Johnny’s were always fine with anything. It would be nice if they were able to buy a ticket for their parents to have a trip somewhere outside Korea.

Taeyong sighed in despair; nothing is coming to his brain, not a single thread of idea. He got himself a glass of water just to at least ease his mind, but the sound of a cat meowing loudly almost akin to the sound of a baby’s cry outside is distracting him so badly, _why must a cat be loitering outside right now?_ he rolled his eyes at the thought.

After a couple of minutes, he began to grab all the ingredients he needed in cooking Japchae to somehow divert his focus in the time being. He could worry about the gifts later when he and Johnny arrive in the mall along with the other frustrated and upset shoppers.

Taeyong clicks his tongue out of frustration, there must be two cats either fighting or mating so close to their house because it sure does sound so near. He took a deep breath, wiped his hands off of his apron and treads his way in the front door to shoo the cats away.

There were no cats outside, “That’s weird,” he muses when he peeked his head outside and scanned the surroundings. There was nothing but a bed of snow scattered in the whole street and the cold breeze of air.

But at the moment he was about to close the door when he found nothing, he was surprised to see something lying on the floor which caught his whole attention. He bent down to take a closer and better look at what he was seeing. He blinked more than enough just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating.

There is _something_ in their front door.

Taeyong gasped and found himself screaming his husband’s name while he was running as fast as he can upstairs to the bedroom. He didn’t even bother to close the door. Johnny threw his comforter away from his body that landed on the floor, when he heard Taeyong’s scream and immediately stood up only to see Taeyong, now violently opening the door and breathing heavily as if he ran a marathon and that his life depended on it.

Johnny walked towards Taeyong and cupped his face, “What happened?” Taeyong’s eyes are still very much wider than how it normally should be and his cheeks were flushed red, and he could definitely feel a sweat dripping at his temple. He wanted to speak but he feels like his throat was being blocked by something he doesn’t know. He gulped, thinking maybe it could help him to form the right words to say.

Johnny patiently waited for Taeyong to formulate his response. He softly cradled Taeyong’s cheeks.

“There’s a baby in a basket in our front door!” Taeyong shouted, fast enough and it was piercing through Johnny’s ears. He could still feel his heart beating in a not so normal pace.

“Wait– a what?!”

Johnny could sense a worry all over Taeyong’s face when he spoke.

He laced his fingers together with Taeyong’s and they carefully went downstairs. The floor was freezing it almost burned the soles of their feet when it touched the wooden floor.

Right, Taeyong forgot to close the door. He was too scared and surprised to even process everything that just happened and with the thing he saw a few minutes ago. “Jesus, Taeyong, we could’ve been robbed.” Johnny whispers and Taeyong just sheepishly smiled in response. It seems like everything in the living room and the kitchen is fine, they are not robbed. Johnny took the basket with both hands and shut the door behind them.

It really is a baby. A baby in a basket covered with soft blankets.

“The baby must be freezing.” Taeyong said, he was hiding at the back of Johnny and only peeking at the baby. He wasn’t sure why, but he’s nervous. He can’t quite place where the nervousness is coming from. Or was he even nervous.

Johnny took the baby out of the basket and cradled the baby on his arms to embrace for warmth; god knows how long the poor little thing had been lying outside on a freezing weather outside. The baby was staring at Johnny, and Johnny wonders if it’s a boy or a girl. So he did just that, he sat on the couch and gingerly placed the baby on his lap to unwrap the blanket and asked Taeyong to get a new and warm blanket for the baby.

“Is the baby a he or a she?” Taeyong came back with a new and warm blanket on his hands and handed it to Johnny. “A baby boy.” Johnny beams a smile at him. He sat on the carpeted floor close to Johnny’s knee while he watches his husband carefully bundle the baby up again with a new blanket.

The baby smiles at Johnny and it almost feels like he was shot by an arrow right on his heart when he saw how the tiny angel on his lap smiled at him. Taeyong slowly bit his lower lip and there was a warm fluid attempting to form at the corner of his eyes now. Johnny noticed.

“Are you okay?” Johnny softly rubbed Taeyong’s back, up and down, and kisses the top of his head. Taeyong nodded, it caused the fluid to roll on his cheeks. “It’s just,” he took a deep breath, “who would leave this precious angel outside? He could’ve froze to death.”

Rather than being sad, he felt anger. _How could a parent do something like this to their child? They could’ve put up the baby for adoption, put him in an orphanage if they really have no other choice, not just abandoning him on this cold deathly weather,_ Taeyong spoke at the back of his mind, biting the inside of his cheek. The baby’s not even able to sustain a weather like this, not even an adult like Taeyong and Johnny could be outside for hours staring in a pile of heavy snow.

Taeyong now sat on the couch beside Johnny and carried the baby. “I’m so sorry.” He whispers, mostly because he felt really sorry for the baby had to suffer and experience something horrible like this at an early age. He felt really bad for him but there’s something in his smile that warms Taeyong’s heart so much. He kissed the baby’s cheek and it made the baby smile even wider. Johnny pulled Taeyong closer and rested his head on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Remember when I asked you last summer?” Taeyong said, and Johnny continues, “about my thoughts about having a child?” Taeyong smiles fondly and nodded when he realizes that Johnny still remembers his question.

“Is this the answer?” Taeyong looked back at the tiny angel on his hands. “I think so babe.” Johnny sighs in relief, “I think someone has entrusted this precious angel to us.”

 

-

 

The couple had forgotten about the gifts they were supposed to buy yesterday, their whole attention and focus is on the baby sleeping soundly on the couch while he is bundled up with soft yellow blanket.

Just by merely looking at him, it warms up their shivering bodies, enough to make them feel cozy under their soft sweaters and jogger pants. The whole morning, they have been staring fondly at the baby, sometimes they even try not to smile too much without any reason. They know each other so well and they understand each other so well. And they know the reason behind all of those sudden smiles formed on their lips. It wasn’t stupid after all.

They decided to visit the office of the social welfare first to determine what should they do next, because they would definitely want to do this legally and not just immediately take the baby as their own without doing any process. Taeyong, on another note, wanted to at least give the baby a name first instead of just calling him just as ‘baby’. He wanted to acknowledge the little angel first by giving him a name.

Johnny agrees. He says that it would be an honor to be the one to name the blessing. But then again, there are things that are just too challenging for the both of them; they had too many options to name the baby. Johnny wants to name the baby something that’s easy to remember, while Taeyong wants something unique.

Taeyong came back with two hot mint chocolate drinks on his hands, he offered the other to Johnny, and when their fingers touched, he suddenly remembered something as if someone whispered it to him. He immediately sat down on the carpeted floor where he was sitting next close to Johnny, his drink almost spilled onto his sweater.

“I know what to name him.” Taeyong beams a smile, giggly and enough to light up the whole house. Johnny’s brows were knitted together with confusion and he hopes that Taeyong hasn’t made up something weird or too crazy to name the baby. “I was born in summer, right?” Taeyong is still smiling. “And?” Johnny says dryly.

Johnny could see the little excitement building up on Taeyong and he’s dying inside to know which name he thought about.

“It was either Hayoon or Taeyong, my parents wanted to name me.” Taeyong sips at his hot mint chocolate and continues, “ _Ha_ means summer and name, while _Yoon_ means sunlight.” Johnny nods; he leaned his back on the edge of the couch and wonders at the back of his mind, repeating the name a couple of times in his brain.

“I like it.” Johnny now glanced over Taeyong and beams a smile after deliberating about the name in his mind. “It suits him well. He radiates so much warmth like the stars above the sky, even warmer than this hot mint chocolate in my mug. He’s like a bundle of sunshine.” Taeyong agrees, because it’s true. The little angel gives them so much warm energies which gives them genuine happiness and a sense of comfort.

“But since you hate summer, your mother basically had figured it out already, so they named you Taeyong instead.” Johnny laughs but Taeyong nudged his shoulder instead for he could wake the baby up. Johnny immediately covered his mouth with his hand and looked at the baby to see if he did wake him up. Thankfully he didn’t.

“So, should we call him Hayoon?” Taeyong bit his nail. Johnny held Taeyong’s hand to stop him from biting his nail, a bad habit of his. “We’ll call him Hayoon.”

 

-

 

It is now the 25th of December, great it is Christmas day.

But also not so great because they realized they have completely forgotten about the gifts they supposedly had bought two days ago.

Both of them haven’t told their parents about Hayoon yet, they’re planning to surprise them today.

 _Oh_. Taeyong lifted his head up on the tub while he was having a warm bath when he, once again, had thought about something. As if on cue, an imaginary light bulb lighted up on his head. He whips his head at the direction where the door is, Johnny came inside the bathroom. “Hayoon is fast asleep. He’s too comfty in his blankets.” Johnny smiles and pulled his sweater off of his head and shimmies his pants off his legs to finally join his husband on his bath.

Johnny sighs in relief when his foot touched the warm water. He sat and laid flatly his whole back and weight against Taeyong’s torso, he rested his head against Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Babe.” Taeyong started softly after he kissed Johnny’s neck and Johnny hummed in response. “I think Hayoon is the reason why we have completely forgotten about the gifts.” Taeyong didn’t mean about Hayoon being a distraction, and he explains what he meant to Johnny. “What I meant was, Hayoon is already the gift. He is a gift himself and I’m sure our parents would be crying once they saw him. As in cry out of happiness.”

Johnny is relieved once again. He knew what Taeyong meant and he knows that their parents would definitely be celebrating once they knew about Hayoon. They have always wanted and waited for the both of them to adopt a baby; after all, next year marks the fourth year of their marriage.

Both Johnny and Taeyong are more than ready enough to build a family. To have a child. And now here they are, blessed with a precious little angel that gives so much happiness and warmth in their hearts. A feeling that nothing could compare.

Hayoon is indeed a wonderful gift.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you loves as always!
> 
> ♡
> 
> u can also contact me through [twt](http://www.twitter.com/96pill)


End file.
